A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) is capable of displaying a clear and sharp image through thousands or even millions of pixels that make up the complete image. The liquid crystal display has thus been applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as mobile phones and notebook computers.
As shown in FIG. 4, a typical liquid crystal panel 10 generally includes a main printed circuit board (PCB) 11, a data driver chip 13, a gate driver chip 12, a liquid crystal panel 14 and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 15. The liquid crystal (LC) panel 14 generally has a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate (not shown), a color filter substrate (not shown) opposite to the TFT array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) sandwiched between the two substrates. The main PCB 11 respectively provides controlling signals to the data driver chip 13 and the gate driver chip 12 through the FPC 15. The data driver chip 13 and the gate driver chip 12 are disposed on the liquid crystal panel 14 by chip on glass (COG) technology, which are electrically connected with wires (not shown) on the liquid crystal panel 14 through the anisotropic conductive film (ACF), for transmitting image signals to the LC panel 14.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical data driver chip 13 includes a digital/analog (D/A) converter 131. The D/A converter 131 is used to transform red (R), green (G), blue (B) (R/G/B) digital video signals to analog signals and outputs the analog signals to the liquid crystal panel 14. The D/A converter 131 has a digital input end 133, an analog input end 134 and an analog output end 135. The digital input end 133 receives the R/G/B digital video signals, the analog input end 134 receives analog gamma voltage signals, and the analog output end 135 outputs the analog signals to the liquid crystal panel 14. The analog gamma voltage signals from a gamma voltage generator (not shown) is set to have a different voltage magnitude in correspondence with a gray level value.
However, the D/A converter 131 is encapsulated in the data driver chip 13, its digital input end 133, analog input end 134 and analog output end 135 are all encapsulated in the data driver chip 13 through a plurality of pins to electrically connect with the main PCB 11 and the liquid crystal panel 14. Thus, the D/A converter 131 adds the numeral of the pins, which also need increase the wires and pins of the FPC 15. Therefore, it complicates the manufacturing processes and adds the manufacturing difficulty.
Therefore, a new data driver chip and liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described problems are desired.